Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png The Dazzlings confused EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Photo Finish controls Rarity's movement EG2.png Photo Finish jerks Rarity to the left EG2.png Snapshots still sabotaging Rarity EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Photo Finish "zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Photo Finished Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Violet Blurr takes Valhallen's sandwich EG3.png Violet Blurr replaces Vallhallen's sandwich EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz roughly brushes Valhallen's hair EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Valhallen's face EG3.png Snapshots pick up photography equipment EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear again EG3.png Wiz Kid bouncing uncontrollably EG3.png Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz throwing basketballs EG3.png Snapshots pounce on Cheerilee EG3.png Cheerilee in a cloud of dust EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz shoves a book in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Cheerilee EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Scribble Dee EG3.png Teddy about to catch a football EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Teddy EG3.png Teddy tripping over himself EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Watermelody EG3.png Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna looking scared EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's weird" EG3.png Close-up on Sci-Twi's amulet EG3.png Sci-Twi "sort of a spectrometer" EG3.png Canterlot High students bored EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png|'Pixel:' What is that? '''Violet:' Somebody's cueing the party. CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png|Wow, I really love cupcakes! Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png|And we're getting along. Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Photo Finish taking the Cutie Mark Crusaders' photo SS2.png Pixel Pizzaz holding photography props SS2.png Mane Six taking props from Pixel Pizzaz SS2.png All of Pixel Pizzaz's photo props are gone SS2.png Pixel Pizzaz gives Photo Finish a juice bottle SS2.png Photo Finish guzzling bottle of juice SS2.png Photo Finish hydrated and reinvigorated SS2.png Photo Finish really getting into it SS2.png Photo Finish knocks away her tripod SS2.png Photo Finish taking dynamic-angle photos SS2.png Pixel Pizzaz catches Photo Finish's camera SS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Constructive Criticism Violet and Pixel pick up Photo Finish CYOE8c.png Photo Finish "you're already doing it" CYOE8c.png Pixel Pizzaz sets up a laser projector CYOE8c.png Violet Blurr sets up a laser projector CYOE8c.png Pixel Pizzaz sets up another projector CYOE8c.png Violet Blurr sets up another projector CYOE8c.png Applejack watching the Snapshots work CYOE8c.png Violet Blurr winking at Applejack CYOE8c.png Applejack and Snapshots on empty stage CYOE8c.png Applejack "this doesn't look anything like" CYOE8c.png Stage set created with lasers CYOE8c.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Wallflower in background at Friendship Games EGFF.png Software Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout left.jpg Equestria Girls V.I.F. - cafeteria layout right.jpg Merchandise Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania dolls.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots Equestria Girls Ponymania set.jpg Ponymania Photo Finish and the Snapshots back of packaging.jpg Category:Character gallery pages